Fallen Ice
by Storms Of Ice
Summary: A story about a young white she-cat's life: 'black ones are born, blood is spilled, and the ice storm is coming to destroy the forest. the forest shall be forever changed' Follow her story past the icy claws of death
1. The Birthing

New story about my favorite Oc charrie, starting from hr brith. I hope you will enjoy her story as much as I. (hehe...lines.) R&R!!

* * *

The air was cold with fear and hatred. Cold snow covered the earth like a giant sheet of white, glistening in the pale star-light. The moon was missing from the sky, sending whimpers and pleas into the hearts of the creatures down below. All was silent, the whispering wind stealing breath from every thing coming its way. A single leaf clung to its icy ranch, crying out in pain as the wind ramming into his fail brown coating. He began to cry, flickering in the cold wind, not waning to let go of life. Not wanting to fall to the bottomless pit f snow and ice near the tree's trunk. It was scared, cold and hungry, starved of sunlight and warmth for so long. All f his fiends, family had fallen, cut down in their prime. None survived except for him. A huge gale of wind whistled past the trees, attacking him full-force. With a final scream of dismay, the copper leaf lost it's grip. It fell, slowly dieing as if reached the nonliving snow below.

All was silent, watching the small leaf's defeat. Everything else had died now. Winter had finally arrived. The forest set up a silent wail of panic. For moons they would be starved of the sun, forced to forever find the company of ice and snow. No life would follow them on their journey.

Suddenly, the eerie silence broke as the perfect snow was pushed around. A large tabby queen charged from out of the snow, wailing with worry and heartache. Blood streamed from her tail and her belly bulged with panic and pain. Snow flew up into the air, catching the gales of wind in their icy claws. Tears from the queen's eyes dripped from her cheeks freezing on the cold ground under her paws "StarClan!" She wailed, her voice lost in her heartache. "Help me! Please! Save me!" With an ear-shattering wail she fell the ground, the snow over coming her diminutive body. Chills ran up her body and she felt lie he was going to die. Her frozen tears would stop falling. Why did it hurt? Why was it so painful?

"Riverleaf!" As loud yowl spilt he air, making the tabby she-cat shivered. "Riverleaf!" It yowled again. A flash of fire-colored fur blazed past the snow, throwing it into color. Branches crackled and shifted as he ran by, snow falling off of them and onto the ginger tom. The tom shook off the snow, only running faster. "Riverleaf! Please answer me!"

"S-Sunstripe.. ." the tabby she-cat muttered, her muzzle half-buried in snow. The ginger tom pounced through the dead underbrush, is golden eyes meting her pain-filled stare. He called her name once more in panic before bounding over to her side.

"What in Starclan's name were you thinking, Riverleaf?! You know better to wonder out into the forest when you could deliver any day! Especially after Rainfeather's sign about the ice storm on its way!" He yowled, worry filling his green eyes.

Riverleaf reached out her bloody tail, placing it on the ginger tom's shoulder. "Sunstripe..." She whispered again, her words bumping and choking on ever icy breath. "I..." She groaned, curling her stomach slightly in pain. "Take care of our kit..." Slowly she unfolded her paws, revealing a tiny ginger kit, mewling as snow covered its scrawny body.

Sunstripe's eyes grew wide with horror. "W-what? Don't say things like that! We're _both_ going to raise this kit together! We're going to watch him grow old and become a great warrior and...And we'll watch him have his own kits and we'll...enter the elder den together just like we always dreamed! Please don't give up on me! Not yet!" He pleaded with his mate, licking her face franticly.

"Shhh..." Riverleaf whispered, closing her blue eyes slowly. "StarClan wants me Sunstripe" She muttered, letting her muzzle rest on the cold snow "I know where my path is ending now...Good bye Sunstripe."

"No!" Sunstripe yowled, pressing his muzzle into her cheek. "Stop it! Stop lying, Riverleaf! You're going to get through this! Snakefire and Moonsky are close by, Riverleaf! We'll help you get back to camp! Please! Don't give up! Not yet! Please!" He felt tears climb up the insides of his lids, threatening to spill over.

"Don't cry over me, Sunstripe. The ice storm is coming. Beware the ice." She muttered as her breath began to slow. Riverleaf let the icy mush soak into her pelt and blood, chilling her spine to the core. With a final gasp for breath...she was gone.

Sunstripe stare at her motionless body in shock. His eyes quivered as his mind tried to believe that they were lying. Riverleaf couldn't be dead! Suddenly, it all crushed down n him like a wave of sorrow. He puling back his head, he yowled into the night sky, his body trebling with sadness. He gritted his teeth, trying to force back his mourning. His body finally gave in, trying its best to keep him calm. His eyes did not give in. Tears welded over the edge, landing on his dead mate's pelt. With a sigh of regret and dread he picked up the pale ginger kit that was his son. He knew he'd have to get it back to camp as soon as possible and come back with a patrol to collect Riverleaf's body.

The thought of leaving his mate's body to decay was like raking claws across his crumbling mind. He shook his head. It was for the best. Riverleaf might be dead but her kit didn't have to die because of Sunstripe's unhappiness. Finally he leaped up, kit dangling in his jaws. He dashed trough the snow, wanting to get to camp and come back as soon as possible.

Suddenly, something caught his paws and he tripped. The tiny ball of fur flew from his mouth, letting out a pathetic mew for help. He lay in the snow, motionless in shock. "Sunstripe?" He heard a cat call from out of no where. He lifted his head, suddenly realizing that Snakefire and Moonsky had been searching the forest with him. He could use their help. He quickly got to his paws and looked around for the cats. No where. He sniffed the air calculating their distance. They were many, many fox-lengths away and moving at a slow pace. He quickly picked up the small ginger kit, warming it with his fur until the rest of the patrol arrived. He sent up a yowl again, letting his Clan-mates know where he was.

As he sat waiting for them, he saw something squirm near Riverleaf's tail. Without thinking, he dashed for it, kit still thrashing in his long fangs. He pushed aside Riverleaf's tail in panic, ready to pounce on whatever it was. Suddenly as he moved her tail, a loud eat-breaking screech filled the stiff air. Sunstripe stared wide-eyes at the small bundle of snow-white fur wet and bloody in the icy earth.

A second kit? By the looks of it, it was born before he arrived. Why didn't Riverleaf tell him about her? Quickly he scooted the small kit close to him, staring at its snow covered face. Suddenly, it flashed opened its eyes, revealing icy blue discs that stabbed into Sunstripe's soul like a thousand sharp fangs. He gulped hard, the stinging eyes clawing his mind apart slowly. Quickly, he grabbed the kit and cuddled it close to the pale ginger kit, he himself embracing both to keep them warm.

As Snakefire's dark gray pelt parted the dead gray ferns, he began to realize Riverleaf's warning. The ice storm was coming. Faster then he thought…


	2. Black Ones

Would've posted this yesterday but I was busy. R&R!

* * *

An icy wind buffed Icekit's pelt as she exited the nursery. With a small squeal of excitement, she leaped into the snow-covered camp, ignoring the clearing around the den witch had been cleared of all snow. She enjoyed the crunch of snow under her paws. It felt so exhilarating to feel the cold soak into her tiny pink pads. A small bushel of snow fell from a near by tree, thumping her heart into a playful mode.

Just when she was about to leap into a fury of chasing the clear white snow as it fell from the branches, a tiny squeak came form behind her. She snapped her head around, her icy blue eyes curious. There was her brother, Dockkit. Dockkit had his nose sticking out of the den, his pelt shaking bits of snow that had fallen on his pelt. Icekit laughed, pouncing on top of her pale ginger brother. She giggled playfully batting at his face as he tried to push her off with his hind legs. But Icekit was larger then him, faster and stronger too. She always had been. But finally he managed to get his teeth around her tail, biting down softly. Icekit pretended to squeal in pain and fell on her back. She stuck out her tongue, pretending to be dazed. Dockkit leaped on top of her, squealing out a furious battle cry. With a gasp of shock she playfully batted his ears with her paws, laughing freely and warmly.

Suddenly, a rustle of bracken sent Icekit onto her paws in an instant, leaving Dockkit staggering to keep his balance. Shrewshadow padded out from the nursery, staring down in dismay at the young kits. Icekit looked away from her step-mother's eyes. She never truly liked the large she-cat she was forced to call mother. She was always yelling at her about things she never meant to do, and ignoring all the things she ever did something right. How she wished she could have a real mother; a mother that birthed her. Maybe if her mother hadn't of died in the first place, she and her family would be freer and Sunstripe wouldn't have to be so sad all the time.

"Cut that out!" Shrewshadow snapped at the kits, seeing the mess of moss, snow and mud they had made in their play-fight. "It's cold out here and you're going to get sick! Get back inside the nursery, _now_!"

"It not that cold." Icekit snuffed. "Look, even the apprentices are rolling in the snow!" She flicked her tail toward Streakpaw and her sister Tawnypaw rolling around in the fresh snow, free from their duties for the day.

Shrewshadow snuffed. "Those apprentices are older then you, Icekit. I'm worried about you, and you know that. More kits die in leaf-bare then any other season!" The black-and-gray molted she-cat stared at her paws. Icekit remembered her foster-brother, Nightkit that had died after his third moon because of the harsh cold. She hung her head, knowing the pain the queen must have felt. It was bad enough that she had to share her litter with two kits from out of her blood, but having them as her only children left after her son died? She must have been so torn inside. But that still didn't mean she had to take it out on her! She was almost an apprentice herself!

"Relax, Shrewshadow." Dockkit mewed happily, standing in front of his snow-white sister. "We're not going to stay out here for long. We're on our way to Smokebelly to hear one of his stories!" his eyes lit up at the gray elder's name. Smokebelly was famous for making even the most boring fables into exciting adventures through his magical words of wisdom. Icekit felt herself knee on her delicate pads, eager to storm into the elder's den and demand for a story.

Shrewshadow was silent for a while, her white tail-tip flicking as she inwardly made her decision. "Fine, but don't bother them for too long. Remember, Rainfeather doesn't want Crookedeyes to get too excited after that piece of crowfood Streakpaw gave him yesterday. He's a very old tom."

"We wont!" Dockkit yowled happily as he zoomed past Icekit and into the moss-covered elder's den. Icekit looped after him, smiling with delight. She skidded to a halt as she entered the den, seeing the three elders sitting around in a circle. Smokebelly was in the middle, licking his gray paws lazily. Crookedeyes was on his right, his brown tabby tail curled over his white muzzle and his chest rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern. Finally there was Wetnose, the small crippled she-cat with white and black patches scattering her fragile body. She purred happily as Dockkit and Icekit entered the den, wide smiled on their faces.

"Better watch out, Smokebelly. The kits are here." Wetnose purred in a raspy tone, jabbing the gray elder's side with her delicate forepaw. Smokebelly lowered the paw he was grooming and laughed a rickety and deep chuckle.  
"So they have!" He tittered to Wetnose. "Guess that means I should hide before they start begging."

Icekit laughed, leaping on top of the old tom happily. Smokebelly chuckled as Dockkit joined in the attack. Carefully, the gray elder lowered the excited kits, ignoring Crookedeyes' crossed-eyed glare. With a sigh of content, the elder crossed his paws and stared at the wide-eyed kits.

"So…What's it going to be today?" He smiled, two fangs missing from his mouth.

Icekit smiled, eyes beaming. "Tell us about Maskstar again!"  
"Again?" Dockkit stuck out his tongue in disgust. "We've only heard it a million times! Tell us about LionClan!"  
Icekit curled her lip. "No way! I want to hear about the battle with SunClan!"  
"Why? We already know we won!" Dockkit spat.  
"Yeah, but the fight is exciting!"

Wetnose rolled her eyes, placing her paw in-between the arguing kits. "What about you tell the story about White Guardian, Smokebelly?" She suggested, staring at Smokebelly kindly.

"Ah!" Smokebelly breathed merrily. "Perfect! It's been seasons since I've told that one."  
"White Guardian?" Icekit leaned forward, her ice blue eyes wide and eager. Dockkit dropped their quarrel additionally, leaning in beside her. Neither of them had heard this one before.  
Smokebelly nodded his large head, his clear amber eyes kind and gentle.

With a deep breath, he began. "Long ago, there were four Clans. They had just formed under the ways of StarClan. They were even sent by StarClan themselves. But you already know that story." He laughed, scuffing Icekit's ear. "They were in peace. No cats fought. Moonclan lived happily in their flooded lands and swamps. CloudClan lived in bounty of their dense forests and hills, while SunClan lived in their rocky lands of mountains and little trees and plants. Finally _our_ Clan, SkyClan, was settled perfectly with their scattered forest and long open planes and mountains. A perfect mixture.

"All Clans had equal territory and prey ran well. There were no battles, no conflicts, no arguments…Until, that is, the Black Ones came." Icekit leaned in closer at the sound of these 'Black ones.' He cackled at Icekit's reaction before continuing. "These Black Ones tore the Forest apart. They came from no where, exiting the shadows like mist.

"The Black One first attacked SkyClan, capturing them in their long and eerie claws. Skystar fought hard but she was quickly defeated as a Black one dragged her into a long dark pit. It wasn't long before the rest of her Clan was dropped in as well. SkyClan was trapped in that pit for days, moons even. They were locked away form the world. No one knew what had happened to them. They had just, disappeared. The Black ones would drop food into the pit every so often, but it was either rotten or half-eaten already. Some cats in the Clan where driven to attack kits and young apprentices and eat them instead." Icekit and Dockkit shivered in fear, knowing that they would have no chance back then. Wetnose smiled at them, placing her tail comfortingly on their shoulders.

"While SkyClan was trapped, The Black ones began to expand their black grip on the forest. They killed cats and disguised themselves as them just to get into the Clan camps. They tricked them to fight each other over silly reasons like the way a warrior looked at a she-cat from another Clan. The Forest was eventually covered in unnecessary blood. Finally, the Clans began to realize the price of blood they had spilt and the anger StarClan shone on them. They begged StarClan to save them before the Black Ones killed them all. They had lost fate in themselves for the new no one could kill these Black Ones

"Meanwhile, SkyClan was begging the exact same thing. They wanted out of this pit and a savior to free them. Just as they finished their prayer, a small warrior who had been unwell for days began to glow. This cat's name was Lightsoul. He was beautiful and pure and had refused any food that was given to him in the ditch. She had become so ill, the Clan feared he would die like so many others. But then, he began to blaze brightly, like a silver flame. Suddenly, he let out a loud screech that filled the solid night air.

"Suddenly, the walls of the pit had blood veer, becoming only a shallow dip in the ground, surrounded with high walls of earth and tiny walk-ways for cats to exit and leave freely.-"  
Icekit smiled deeply. "Just like _our_ camp!"  
"Exactly!" Smokebelly laughed. "This later become SkyClan camp. Anyway, Lightsoul's luminosity soon faded, becoming a glistening silver rock in the middle of the ditch. That's our Silver Rock today from witch Maskstar makes announcements to the Clan. The Clan was both thankful and scared at Lightsoul's sudden sacrifice. No one knew what was going on. Suddenly, from the silver stone stepped a Giant white tiger, with thick black stripes and icy blue eyes.

"The tiger told SkyClan, 'I am the cat you used to know as Lightsoul. StarClan sent me to guard and protect you since you were all born into existence. The Black Ones have threatened our homes. Send a messenger to each Clan, telling them not to fear. Tell them to send their most black-hearted cat in their Clan to the Meeting Place when the moon is missing from the sky.

"Then Skystar, leader of SkyClan asked the white tiger if even Skyclan must give up one of their warriors; and quickly added that if a messenger told each Clan about their black-hearted ones, that they would not believe. They would only lie. The white tiger replied by stomping his mighty paw on the ground. Just as he did, the night clouds parted, letting the silver star's beam shine on a small ginger-and-white nursery queen, heavily pregnant and cruel. While in the pit, she was the first she-cat to suggest killing each other for food. The tiger told that SkyClan cats that whoever the messenger that was sent was to stomp his or her paw just as he did when the moon was highest in the Sky. Then the stars would reveal the cat with a black heart.

"With that, the tiger gave them their blessings, took the nursery queen and disappeared into the night. SkyClan did what they were told. Slowly, the Clans came to believe them and a cat from each Clan was sent. From SunClan was a tall long-haired brown tabby tom with large paws. CloudClan's chosen cat was a beautiful solid gray apprentice she-cat, with a long skinny tail and legs. Moonclan's cat was a short and stubby white elderly tom with black mask, paws, and tail. Each of these cats were known for evil deeds and had been poisoned the most by the evil ones.

"The white tiger then grabbed the four convicted cats, running through each territory with the sinful cats in his jaws. The Black ones were torn from their hiding places and dragged along behind the white tiger. Then the tiger went to the middle of the territories, to the Meeting Place. He threw the sinned cats into a stump, where they and Black ones were trapped forever.

"After that, the White Guardian left, becoming the shine in the moon. Every full moon we gather and the Meeting Place under his guidance and the leaders sit upon the black stump as to symbolize the trump over sins. But the Black Ones still live; parts of them were left behind in the hearts of cats. And because of that, there is still war and fighting in the forest. But as long as there is a moon, the White guardian will never let them become whole _ever_ again." Smokebelly finished. Icekit was bouncing on her paws at the end of it, eyes wide in wonder. Yet, pain stabbed her heart. She felt sorry for the poor Black Ones. She knew they must have been so unloved...


	3. Happy Day

Writing this chapter feels awkward and is only the beginning of the reason it's rated M. but don't worry it's a mild...M...yeah...JUST ENJOY...AND R&R!!

* * *

Chapter three- Happy Day:

Icekit padded out of the nursery, sniffing the air cheerfully. The snow was beginning to melt, revealing soft green grass and the warm sent of rich earth. The green and brown earth seemed so new to Icekit. Ever since she was born she had lived in leaf-bare, where the ground was always icy and cold. She had often heard her father Sunstripe and other warriors complain about the leaf-bare being to long for their taste, along with some sort of threat. Icekit hung her head, her eyes deep in thought. Everyone seemed more relaxed now...Now that they thought this terrible 'ice storm' couldn't happen. Why was everyone scared of this ice storm anyway? surly if it had came, nothing would have changed? Snow and ice would be around SkyClan like it usually did in leaf-bare. Then why...why were they so scared?

Suddenly she felt a small tug on her side. She turned her head suddenly, her train of thought shattering into a million broken pieces. A small brown kit was rubbing up against her side, his eyes sad and more distressed then usual. Icekit hummed softly at the sight of the creamy-brown tom-kit. She licked the top of his head gently, making him flinch from her cold touch. He whimpered, pushing his small shaking body closer into her snow-white pelt, shivering like a starving kit all on it's own.

"Thornkit." She purred lightly, pulling herself away from his clingy rub. "It's okay! I'm only becoming an apprentice. it's not like I'm dieing or anything." She laughed, but Thornkit's expression was far from hurerous.

"But you wont be here!" He complained, his wide amber eyes glistening in the bright sunlight. He folded back his ears, as if he was watching his only living realitive die before his own two eyes. Icekit laughed gently, grazing her tail across the younger kit's shoulder. It was somehow amusing how Thornkit over reacted at times.  
"You're going to be joining me and Dockkit in two moons, Thornkit. Besides, I'll visit you everyday during my new apprentice duties. Promise." She vowed, puffing out her chest like a true warrior.

"But it wont be the same!" Thornkit moaned, his tiny white tail-tip flicking with distress. Icekit couldn't help but giggle at his wide amber-colored eyes gazing up at her as if he would never see her again. The little kit had really looked up to Icekit in many ways. Thornkit had no other siblings and his mother Spottedfur never paid any attention to him. Icekit felt sorry for the young kit deep inside. She may have lost her mother but she met her, therefore didn't know her personality or even how she looked like. Imagine the pain of losing your mother while you can still feel and hear her beside you. Icekit hung her head slightly, grazing Thornkit's shoulder more rapidly now. Just as she open her mouth for a few encouraging words, a loud yowl for a gathering stole her voice from her throat.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, before the Silver Rock for a Clan meeting." Icekit shot her head straight up, turning toward Maskstar and where he sat on the glistening Silver Rock. Icekit smiled slightly to herself, remembering her big moment for the day. She had started to step forward when she felt another small tug on her fure. Thornkit looked up with distressed eyes, his limbs shaking with worry. She smiled sweetly, liking his ear tips one last time. Thornkit returned her compassion with a weak smirk, unable to muster any more then that. Icekit grinned widely, touching her nose to Thornkit's before dashing off after her brother. Dockkit smiled at her and the siblings brushed their tails together. Icekit didn't know what she'd do if she didn't have a brother like him and suddenly felt a large thorn hit her heart. Thornkit didn't have someone like Dockkit. He only had her.

"Today we gather around to welcome two new kits into the Clan." Maskstar announced proudly. Icekit felt her brother bouncing on his pads, barley able to contain his excitement. She couldn't help but share his enthusiasm. Finally they would become apprentices! She felt her heart beating against her ribs, unable to predict what would happen to her as an apprentice. She looked up at her father, Sunstripe, his bright ginger pelt beaming in the newly found sunlight. His green eyes were glowing with pride for his two kits. Icekit puffed out her chest, proud to be the strong deputy's daughter. She had heard many stories about Sunstripe. About how he help make SkyClan stronger when they had the fewest warriors out of all four Clans. And how he single-handily fought off three SunClan intruders by himself. She closed her eyes, dreaming of one day becoming as well known and respected as him.

"Dockkit, Icekit, please step forward." Maskstar once again forced her back into reality. She leaped, dashing after her pale ginger brother, who laughed as she finally caught up with him. She smiled, seating herself before her white, brown and black leader with wide and anxious eyes. He continued, "From this moment forward, until hey have earned their warrior names, these kits will be known as Dockpaw and Icepaw. Sandshifter, you shall train Dockpaw with your agility and wisdom. Snakefire shall be mentor to Icepaw. Teach her well with your courage and bravery."

Icepaw felt her body swell up with pride as she scanned the crowd for her new mentor. Snakefire stepped out, his eyes shining like stars. Icepaw smiled weakly out of nervousness as the gray tabby warrior pressed his nose against hers. He murmured his approval but she wasn't listening. She was side-glancing toward Dockpaw and his new mentor, Sandshifter. Sandshifter smiled kindly, her long legs having to crouch in order to reach Dockpaw's nose. Dockpaw had always been the shortest in SkyClan. Icepaw giggled softly to herself, pulling her nose away from her mentor. She turned and stood tall, puffing out her chest in pride as all of SkyClan began chanting her name. She closed her eyes, imagining them chanting her warrior name even louder. Maybe her name would be so great, just to show how awesome she was compared to her father. Maybe a name like Iceheart, or Icestripe, or maybe even Icehero in honor of her great bravery from saving her Clan from curtain doom. She smiled lost in her own imagination of picuring herself fighting off intruders and saving SkyClan from monsters. Someday, she'd be the hero

Icepaw couldn't sleep. She could only stare outside of the apprentice's den in wonder. Streakpaw and Tawnypaw had greeted her and her brother warmly to their new den. Streakpaw even offered a nest next to him for her to sleep in. She kindly refused, choosing to sleep next to her brother. She was still used to cuddling up next to his pale ginger pelt and that wasn't going to change for a long time. Cayonpaw, the old apprentice in the den had ignored Icepaw completely. When she came up to her to say hello, she simply grazed her deep yellow eyes over her pelt and sniffed with disgust. Icepaw pouted. Why did Cayonpaw hate her? Was it because she was the deputy's daughter? She remembered Smokebelly talking with Crookedeyes about Cayonpaw's father. From what she had heard, Cayonpaw's father was a loner who joined SkyClan many moons ago. He apparently was kicked out of SkyClan after Sunstripe revealed his evil doings, yet she had failed to learn what he had done wrong.

Suddenly there was shifting outside her den. She slowly perked her ears, leaning forward into the dark night. Suddenly a shape popped out in front of her, two dark orange eyes glaring at her through the darkness. She tried to scream but it was cut back as a dark gray tail flicked it's self over her lips.

"Shh...Icepaw it's me...Snakefire." A voice called to her. She relaxed her shoulders, seeing her mentor's fimilar shape and dark tabby stripes that streaked his body. "We're going to do some late night training."

"What?" She whispered to her mentor. "Aren't we supposed to train in the mornings with the other apprentices?"

Snakefire brushed his tail down her shoulder and stood up tall in the twinkling moonlight. "Trust me." He meowed in a strong voice. Icepaw gulping, weighing her options. She could go out into the dark forest alone with Snakefire where she'll most likely trip over a twig and fall into a fox den or she could stay here and sleep where she'll already have to get up in the mornings to start her training anyway. What could be the harm with going out with him? Besides, she could trust Snakefire. he probably knew the whole forest inside and out. So she smiled and dipped her head, slowly crawling outside of the den so not to awaken her den mates.

Snakefire smirked, rubbing his tail across her shoulder kindly. Icepaw giggled lightly, skipping after Snakefire as he lead her into the darkness. The walk through the forest seemed scarier then she imagined. The trees she once saw from outside her den now seemed alien and terrible with out stretching limbs just waiting to snatch her. She coward close to her mentor, her ice blue eyes wide with fear. Snakefire rubbed his tail across her shoulder comfortingly, guiding her deeper and deeper into the forest. New scents filled her nostrils, making her whiskers twitch in excitement and wonder.

Suddenly Snakefire paused, a dark smile spread across his face. "We're here..." He muttered coldly.

Icepaw shivered. "Where?"  
"A place no one will hear, scent or see us...That Tar Pits." He announced, narrowing his eyes in pleasure. "Now, no more playing pretend. Bend over."  
"What?" ICepaw took a step back, staring at her mentor with wide eyes. "Why?"  
"Just do what I say!" Snakefire hissed, slicing his paw across Icepaw's face. Icepaw staggered back, surprised at her mentor's sudden aggressiveness

"You said we were going to train! What does bending over have to do anything about training?!" She protested.  
"Shut up and bend over!" He snapped, forcing Icepaw downward with brute force. She gasped din surprise, feeling her body drop like a unexpected weight.

"What are you doing?!" She yowled, feeling her mentor slowly mount his self on top of her much smaller body. She felt something sharp and hard pierce its self in her opening. She screamed in surprise, her young mind unsure of what was happening to her.  
Snakefire only laughed, making the sharp thing hurt even more. He thrusted it around and jabbed her walls. The more he thrusted the more she screamed but he never stopped like Dockpaw would stop clawing her when she screamed in play fights. No, he did not stop.

"Be still. This _is_ your training." He hissed, his normally comforting and inviting voice becoming harsh and angry.  
"What do you mean my training? It- GAH!- it hurts!" Icepaw moaned, squirming uncomfortably under his heavy weight and force.

"Have you not figured it out already?" He hissed, pushing in harder and making her screech in pain. "One day, when you become a warrior...You're going to be my mate. I decided to put you out of the misery of find out the hard way on your ceremony!" He grunted, thrusting into one of her walls.

"Your..Your mate?!" Icepaw felt tears on the ends of her eyes. "Why? Why can't I have a choice why are you-" She cut herself off, screaming loudly into the harsh and cruel night.

"Think about it, Icy." He snickered. "Someday I'll be the mate of the very Sunstripe's kits. The Clan will look at me for not only being the best fighter, but earning the trust of our deputy! And once our flea-bag of a leader dies and Sunstripe becomes leader, guess who's going to be number one of his choices for deputies?!" He crackled darkly, scrapping his claws across her side to create even more pain.

Icepaw's tear finally broken out. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, not just because of the stress and pain, but because of her brokenness inside. Why? why would he do this when she trusted him to teach her? She broke down, sobbing as Snakefire continued his job. This day was supposed to be happy, a day of rebrith and joy. Instead, it was only the birthing of a nightmare. A very long nightmare that would last Icepaw for the rest of her life. A nightmare she would never wake up from...never


End file.
